The Reclaimers
"One might consider 'them' as the natives, we know the truth. And we strive to make it happen that everybody will know and abide to that truth." The Reclaimers are a faction within the Yakimara culture. They aren’t a part of any particular clan or tribe existing within their culture but are individuals and groups that have banded together over the course of history to lobby as work to their goal: to reclaim the land that they consider being rightfully Yakimara. History The expanse of the Yakimara used to be once much bigger and grander than it is what it is in the present. The decline of the clans and tribes that led to the smaller influence as assimilation of many Yakimara into the Taika many centuries ago is still a topic of debate among scholars and historians. Whatever the reason is, it eventually would lead to the founding of the faction going by the name of ‘The Reclaimers’. The earliest documentation of the Reclaimers started with some disgruntled members of the Yakimara nobility, trying to rally support for the idea to gain back land and actively push the Taika back. With force. This idea didn’t gain much support and thus never lead to the movement that the Reclaimers had hoped for. Despite that, the faction didn’t cease to exist. Without the resources of the clans and tribes, they wouldn’t be capable to do anything sufficient to work towards their goal. For that reason, the Reclaimers started to try to slowly influence their fellow Yakimara. Lobbying with the clans and tribes for support would deliver mixed results. Most leaders over history didn’t see much benefits in taking up arms against their Taika neighbours. Being content with the peace that existed and the comfort it brought. Dismayed and disappointed, the faction almost ceased to exist. A mere handful of true ‘members’ remained when the Chonobi started to impact the western continent. Vague rumours about heathens from the sea started to emerge but nothing to really pique the interest of either the Reclaimers or the Yakimara. Once the Chonobi started to establish a strong foothold, the Reclaimers became more active. Ideas of recruiting the Chonobi to form a military alliance existed but winded up in failure at every attempt. The cultural as religious differences weren’t the biggest factors, according to historians. The fact that the Reclaimers didn’t desire to see too much land being taken by this group of players on the political map seemed to be the biggest factor to many historians. Some historians as scholars even debate if the Reclaimers didn’t become too worried that the Chonobi would become quite interested in conquering them and establishing a foothold in the last remains of land that they governed. So with the situation shifting, the Reclaimers didn’t manage to establish a bigger influence on their people. Continuing with lobbying for some time, more radical elements of the faction tried to take matters in their own hand. Their results, however, never gained the intention or desired spark for a conflict between the Yakimara and their neighbours. Present Day In the present, the Reclaimers are still a faction that is around. They are still upholding the belief that a large amount of Yakimara land is being held by the surrounding Taika. The faction still tries to lobby with various prominent families as clans within the Yakimara to ‘fight’ for the future of their people. Some people even have stated that the Reclaimers have expressed the desire to lobby to the likes of the Empress, likely due to the fact of her not being a Taika, and thus being more sympathetic to their cause. Category:Yakimara Category:Faction Category:Clans Category:Empire of Akino